


if it weren’t for you

by xonepeacelovex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Eric Berne, F/M, M/M, Other, Psychology, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: The game we play doesn't have a winner or a loser.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 4





	if it weren’t for you

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is based on Games People Play by Eric Berne. It is one of the games we people play for the need of intimacy. Thought the name of the game is so angst so I had to write a scenario about it. So basically the game is about blaming other people or our partner for our faults to unburden ourselves of responsibility of facing our own fears or shortcomings.

The reason you and Chan are fighting now is long forgotten. You are tired and wants this to stop. Your relationship came to a point where you both are blaming each other for the things that are more often your own personal issue.

That time Chan can’t come up with new songs for their upcoming comeback was blamed on you. The time you blamed him because you can’t write a story of romance. Both are your own issues within yourselves but no one is ready to admit their own fault. Instead, you unburden yourselves with just blaming each other.

But now it’s different, now you are questioning yourself if it is really your fault, the failed relationship with Chan. As Chan continues to say “If it weren’t for you I am happier now. I am more successful probably.” Those words hit your heart really hard. You just confirmed with Chan’s word that his life is more better without you in it.

You stayed quiet for a while, Chan stopped talking, realizing his words. “I didn’t meant it.” he was also shocked of what he said, alarmed even. You look at him searching sincerity in his eyes but it is no where to be found. Maybe you both opted staying in this relationship because you don’t know how to live without each other.

“Please. I didn’t meant what I said. You know it.” Chan begging you, trying to hold you again in his arms. But his every step towards you, you step backwards. “I don’t know Chan. I don’t know anymore what are your sincere words and what are the things you said because you are afraid to be alone in life.” Tears threatening to fall, you say “Let’s break up. So we can stop blaming each other for our own faults. Fear is eating us both alive. We should not stay in a relationship just because we don’t know life without each other.”


End file.
